So Pretty
by Lady Alyss
Summary: This is a little stroy about unrequited love, the kind which hurts the most. Skulduggery has talked Valkyrie into going to a school dance, but does he have an ulterior motive?


So pretty

Just to say thank you to everyone who was so nice when they reviewed me and added me to favourites etc! Sorry this has taken so long to put up, but my computer had to go away for a while, and I couldn't upload anything! I'm really really really really (I could go on forever!) soort =( Anyway, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I went through with this," Stephanie was muttering to herself whilst she put on a pair of earrings. "I mean, this isn't America. This is _Ireland_. We don't _do_ proms." This was the mantra she'd been muttering for the last hour, whilst she'd been getting ready. She didn't know why she'd spent so long getting ready. She didn't fancy any boy at school, she didn't want to impress anyone, did she? Why the hell was she bothering?

Stephanie glanced at herself in the mirror, briefly wondering if she should send the reflection. She was wearing a long, lilac dress that had a gathered front, then cascaded like a lava flow at the back; a little old fashioned, but it was quite pretty. It was sleeveless, but had come with little flowered armbands, with white and lilac lace. On her neck, she was wearing a sliver choker, and drop silver earrings. Her hair was washed and glossy, coiled up into a knot.

She saw something move behind her, turning, she saw Skulduggery straightening up after having just jumped up through her window. "I can't believe I let you make me go through with this! Why, WHY?"

_Because you look so beautiful._

"Because it's funny," he replied, tilting his head slightly. Stephanie scowled at him, and turned back to look at herself in the mirror. "I don't even look good," she moaned. "And think how much Mum and Dad are going to go all 'aw, look how pretty she is'! They'll go all parenty!"

"It's what parents to best"

"Do you think I look OK?" she turned back to the mirror.

_You look like an angel; like Venus herself. There aren't words to describe you, because you are perfect._

Skulduggery shoved his hands into his pockets and tilted his head on side. "You look lovely; don't worry."

"Right, right. I'll just go say goodbye to Mum and Dad. See you by the car?"

"Yep."

_I'm counting the seconds __until I see you again._

Stephanie dragged herself downstairs, tripped, and fell into the kitchen were her parents were sitting. "You look lovely, Stephanie."

"Really pretty, darling. Is the car here?"

"Yeah, he's waiting outside. I'll be back by midnight-ish, OK?"

"Yes, yes. Just have fun!"

"Yeah right."

She slouched off down the garden path into the awaiting Bentley. Glancing at Skulduggery, she frowned, then asked, "You OK?" He was staring at her in a weird way. "Fine. You just look really... nice."

_So pretty_

"Thanks."

"So shall we?"  
"Fine. Let the evening form hell begin."

"Look on the bright side..."

"There isn't one," she muttered darkly.

"True, true."

_Actually, there is. I can see you like this._

"I'm dreading this, you realise." They drew closer to the school hall. "Actually, I've changed my mind. The world isn't in peril, no one needs to a distraction; so I don't need to go!"

"You're going. It will be good for you!"

"I hate you."

_Doesn't matter. I love you anyway._

"Charming, that is."

They pulled up in front of the school, which was decked in streamers and balloons, illuminated in lights. Students were pouring in from all directions. Stephanie turned to Skulduggery. "Do I have to?"

"Yep."

"Fine." She stuck out her bottom lip in a sulk."But only because I have to, right?"  
"Indeed."

"Promise to pick me up at 12?"

"Do I ever not keep a promise?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I always keep a promise. Now go have fun."

"Yeah bloody right," she grumbled, storming towards the school.

_I'll be here. Making sure you're safe. You pretty girl. You perfect girl__._


End file.
